Alarm clock Vs Uzumaki Naruto
by The Forsakened One
Summary: Sequel to Alarm clock, Meet Haruno Sakura. Naruto finds himself in a predicament when his alarm goes off in the morning.NaruSaku! T to be safe.


**A/N Ive been on kinda writing frenzy of sorts and as most of you already know I wrote a oneshot(wich may turn into a two-shot im not sure) and I updated Sanity's betrayal. I got an idea to write this fic this morning when I almost killed my alarm clock. So yea this is a sequel kinda to the Alarm clock, Meet Haruno Sakura. **

**BTW this one shot has a slightly inappropriate part but its nothing bad. Just some mentioning. Still rated T.**

**Disclaimer: nope.**

He hated those damn alarm clocks so much. That annoying beeping soung always made the hairs stand on end. Hell anything that even _resembled_ that sound annoyed him to no end.

The good news for Naruto is that he always was right there so he could kill that annoying beeping before it drove him completely insane. Unfortunately for him, well fortunately too, Sakura had rolled on top of him in her sleep and she wasn't letting him move for anything. So here he is with Sakura on top of him going slightly crazy as the alarm clock was beeping noisingly in the background. At first he tried to move Sakura but she only grabbed him harder and made sure he wasn't go anywhere. So he resorted to simply trying to reach the clock.

"Dammit…why did I have to sleep on the far end of the bed!" He angrily whispered to himself. He managed to barely touch it with the tips of his finger and smiled to himself knowing that the dreaded noise would soon die. Unfortunately he only managed to push the clock further away. He paled and his eyes grew wide when he saw that he couldn't reach it now.

"_DAMMIT!!" _he screamed inside hid mind. He tried to kick the alarm clock closer to him with his free leg but only managed to cause some discomfort for himself. Naruto looked around at his available options. Feeling the fluffy goodness behind his head his eyes lit up.

"The pillow!" He grabbed it and tossed it towards the alarm clock. He was able to enjoy a few moments of peace while the pillow muffled it slightly but he still wanted to kill it. He grabbed the edge of the pillow and gently pulled it towards him. He smiled widely when the clock was inching closer to him.

"_Soon you will die!!" _he chuckled to himself at the thought of smashing the damn thing. His chuckle turned into a gasp of horror when the clock almost fell between the bed and the nightstand. He threw the pillow to the side and looked at his situation.

"Dammit, what do I do!? If that clock would just shut the hell up I could think!" His left arm slid against Sakura's back and he felt something. Peering over her shoulder he saw the clasp of her bra.

"_YES!! Oh thank Kami she didn't take it off last night!" _Naruto slowly and gently undid the clasp. He gulped and steadied himself when the clasp was undone. _"Now for the hard part…" _He started to slide the bra out from under her carefully tring not to wake the girl. She moved twice during the process but thankfully didn't wake up. Naruto smirked when the bra snapped out from between them and landed next to him. His smirk turned into a full blown grin. He was about to grab it when something else caught his attention. Since Naruto had just removed her bra, Sakura's breasts were now poking into him. More specifically her nipples were and this was creating a very…good feeling. Especially when she moved to make herself more comfortable. Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling in bliss at the feeling. Until the alarm interfered.

"_Later…" _Naruto picked up the bra and threw the hooked end towards the alarm. The first few attempts failed miserably but the fourth time he managed to hook the cord. He was about to shout for joy when he stopped himself.

"_Ok don't shout…need to be careful so it doesn't fall." _He slowly pulled on the other end of the bra strap. The alarm clock nudged itself onto the bed and no longer in danger of falling. Naruto gave one last tug and the alarm clock was now within reach. He picked up the damn thing, ripped the chord out from the wall and then flung it at the wall smashing it. He smiled in content when the room was bathed in silence once again. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Sakura and closed his eyes fo a few moments when Sakura started to stir.

"What's with the racket?" She said sleepily as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Nothing Sakura-chan. Go back to sleep." She yawned and then buried her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. For a moment before snapping them open again.

"Naruto?"

"Yea Sakura-chan?"

"Did you take of my bra?" Naruto's eyes widened and he laughed lightly scratching his head.


End file.
